


【Voltron红黑】Kyohansha

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 已婚的K不小心跳到18岁S的时代，一边寻找回去的办法一边看着这个记忆中的S，回忆了很多过去（包括暗恋期），后来不小心发生了。。。的梗。本来写了一堆太累了最后决定还是简简单单pwp吧。。。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	【Voltron红黑】Kyohansha

**共犯者**

_——你是谁？_

海潮将他拍在地上，漫过四肢，舔过每寸皮肤，一直缠绕而上，他抬起身体要往前逃，又被拉了回去，双手反剪在背后，腰肢被死死箍住，被蒙上的视野漆黑一片，陌生的声音在他耳边呢喃：

Takashi。

无比亲昵，甜蜜，熟稔；身体被侵入了，热烈的肉块，带着淫靡的力度，借着润滑进入了他的身体，缓慢顶弄最敏感的位置。

仿佛在说：是这里，对吧？

脖子被咬住，湿热的舌头舔过颈动脉，像下一秒就要撕碎它，隐秘的快感从脊椎末端滚舐而来，他的身体湿软一片，痉挛着收缩。身后的肉块又一次深入，带出啧啧水声。

太熟稔。

太了如指掌。

_——你是谁？_

是Adam，当然是Adam，除了Adam还能是谁？

是亲密的搭档也是同性的恋人，了解你每一次蹙眉，你微笑时眼角的弧度，你生气的手部习惯，你战斗的呼吸，你最敏感的要害，你高潮的热度。

Adam在哪儿？是了，他跟Adam吵架了，然后他不小心喝多一点，被扶了回来。

“Adam……”他在浮沉中沙哑地喊恋人的名字。

然后嘴被探入了，带着茧子的手指搅拌他的舌头，跟着抽插的频率操开他的嘴，他没法说话也没法呼吸，舌尖尝到金属的铁锈味，唾液混合汗水，沿着下颚淌过身体。

阴茎空虚地抬起，颤颤巍巍流出分泌液。后穴随着对方的抚摸痉挛，灼热的手，带着奇异的一点冷意，抚过他的脖颈，手臂，腰肢，游过每一处肌肉纹理，揉捏他汗津津的乳尖。

乳头被捏得又酥又麻，活像被谁执拗地舔咬，和着汗水湿哒哒地耸起。

差一点，还差一点，他好想伸手去摸自己的阴茎，但是不行，对方将他紧紧桎梏，像要逼他用后穴高潮，还不紧不慢地，一下又一下操开他，将高潮的来临拉得无比漫长。

他觉得眼角湿濡一片，连布料都湿漉漉贴在眼部，是汗水？还是眼泪？不知道。那只手又在蹂躏他的唇舌，他感到恼怒，想把对方推开，却被再一次深入。

一个个吻落到他的背脊，很轻，不带一点力度，却无端让他更紧地收缩了。

身体又一次被顶弄的时候，他突然在酒精和快感的混沌中找回了一丝清明。

不是Adam。

这不是Adam。

比Adam更热，更深，更不留情。

知道他每一处要害，并用更精准的方式去撬开他。

那手又划过他的身体，在背脊烙下热度，那一枚小小的凉意，是什么？金属，冰冷的……

是戒指。

无名指上的戒指。

这个惊悚的猜想让他全身颤栗，对方感受到他的震动，似乎对这份紧致满意极了，掐起他的腰又往里一撞。

_——为什么？到底是谁？_

他睁大眼睛，心底冰凉一片，身体却在自动自觉地吸咬对方的阴茎，欢喜地痉挛，迎接那一下下准确无误的撞击。

_——是梦。不可能有这种事。_

_——是梦。_

那节奏不快也不慢，每一下顶弄都引得他剧烈收缩，仿佛要让他记住这份热度，形状，每一处跳动的脉络。

他被梦侵犯，占有，反复烙下甜蜜而灼热的刻印。

高潮即将灭顶，到了，他快到了，他的身体抽搐起来，那只手伸过来，堵住了他的铃口，生生地箍死，就像反剪他的双手。快感无处可去，他几乎要尖叫出声，剧烈得陌生的快感咬噬四肢百骸，他的甬道痉挛得厉害，却同时更猛烈地吸吮着对方，抽插停顿半秒，而后加快了速度，将他操上无休止的高潮，他的大脑一片空白，眼泪不断滚落。

“不要……不要了……放开……”

他的声音在淫靡的水声里破碎不堪。

越来越深、越来越满。

Ta Ka Shi。

那声音又在他耳边呢喃，亲昵，甜蜜，熟稔，慢慢舔咬他的耳廓。

仿佛在说：我知道，我知道你喜欢，我当然知道你的一切。

又是一下重的撞击，那只手终于放开了，紧接而上的是脖颈边狠狠的一咬；他的阴茎安静了半秒，失禁般的高潮蓬勃而出，后穴疯狂痉挛，对方的精液同时灌入甬道，把他射精中的身体刺激得哆嗦不断。

***

Keith松开手，看着瘫软在床上的Shiro，他把濡湿的前发往后耙去，显露出右脸上细长的疤痕。喘息平缓下来后，Keith抱起Shiro的身体，将对方抬到浴室。

剧烈运动让酒后的身体更疲软了，Shiro几乎是昏迷着任他摆布，Keith用热水清理了他还在间歇性痉挛的身体，解下蒙眼的布条，伸手撩起那簇黑色的刘海。

那是非常惹人怀念的脸。

——怎么就出手了呢。

他颇感懊恼地抓起头发；浴缸中的Shiro无意识皱起眉心，18岁少年的身体年轻而完美，肌肉匀称隐含生命的热力，浑身没有一点伤痕，柔和的五官犹带着一点青涩，这是只存在于他幼时记忆的Shirogane。

最初只是想远远地看着就足够了。就像很多年前那样。

Shiro喊了那个名字。

在他把Shiro搬到床上的时候，Shiro喊了Adam。放软了姿态说：对不起。

Keith低头看着无名指上的戒指。

——我现在是什么表情？

他抿起嘴唇。

***

“我听Pidge说，你的虫洞跳跃失误了。”

人行道上路人寥寥无几，Shiro朝他走来：“我来接你了。”

“太好了，”Keith迎上去，一把抱住对方，“我的仪器坏掉了，这个时代的地球没有合适的工具……”

他静默顷刻，终于说：“Takashi，我对你……”

“我知道。”

Keith愣了一愣。

“我也在想差不多是这个年纪了。”Shiro的声音很轻，Keith看不见他的表情。

0

33岁的Shiro从隐秘的梦中醒来，汗湿了整个身体，他在黑暗中平缓呼吸，伴侣在他身侧沉沉地睡着。Shiro撩起对方的头发，滑过脸颊，手指在那道疤痕上稍作停留。

他听见自己的心跳声，在胸腔里越来越响。

这一天的虫洞跳跃测试是由Keith负责执行的，Shiro按惯例拥抱了他，在Keith额头上落下一吻，“万事小心。”

Keith抬脸亲了Shiro的嘴唇，左手抚过他的脸颊，留下一抹奇异的凉意。

——扑通。

Keith的身影很快消失在驾驶舱中。

他等待着。

尖锐的警报声响彻了测试室，Pidge快步跑出来：“跳跃出现了偏差，Keith他……会跳到其他时空去，得快把他找回来！”

——扑通。

Shiro用拇指摩挲无名指，那上面同样有一圈冰凉的圆环。

“我知道。”

他轻声说。

FIN.


End file.
